In alcoholic liquors, fragrance components, flavor components, dye components, mineral components, aldehydes, inorganic salts, and the like are contained in addition to an alcohol as the major component. Of these, aldehydes and inorganic salts are preferably removed by purification. There have hitherto been known purification apparatus of shochu (Japanese spirits) using an ion exchange resin as a purification apparatus for removing aldehydes and inorganic salts from the alcoholic liquors. In particular, there is widely used a purification apparatus of shochu composed of an aldehyde removal device using an HSO3 type strongly basic anion exchange resin and a desalting device which is provided in the subsequent stage to the subject aldehyde removal device and which uses a mixed bed containing of an H type strongly acidic cation exchange resin and an OH type strongly basic anion exchange resin (for example, see JP36-12194B). According to this purification apparatus of shochu, it is possible to obtain shochu having a light flavor upon removal of a hot taste, an astringent taste and a bitter taste while slightly retaining a fragrance.